Love From a Thug
by CrazyCherry911
Summary: Inuyasha, a playboy and a gang leader meets a girl named kagome nad lets her join his gang, but what happens when he falls in love?


Love From a Thug

Chapter1: Wanted

Kaomi "Hey, Inuyasha, I have to meet up with some family members." Says a young woman about the age of 20, "I need you to drop me off."

Inuyasha "Sure, whatever." Says a young man about the age of 20. This young man is the gang leader of a gang called "The Dogs", how did this young man become a gang leader? Inuyasha was sent to jail when he was sent to jail for some thing his 'so-called' friend Naraku. His brother Sesshomaru got him out after his sentence. "As long as I don't have to drive too long."

Kaomi "It's only a hour away from here." Kaomi, a young woman who was befriended by Inuyasha before he went to jail. Kaomi try's to help out the gang all she can, mostly by getting a hold of guns and other supplies. "I need to visit my cousin Kagome…"

Inuyasha "The one you talk about all the time?"

Kaomi "Yeah, I miss her, you might want to meet her, she's smart for her age. She found out about what we were doing around the first couple of months when we started. Plus she hasn't told anyone, so I guess I should visit her, its been almost a year…."

Inuyasha "Can you quit yapping you stupid wench, and hurry up and get into the car."

Inuyasha and Kaomi drove silently in the car until about 30 minutes later until Kaomi said " She reminds me of you before…."

Inuyasha "did you hear me wench!"

Kaomi" yeah, but I just wanted you to know…"

Inuyasha Whatever, So where is this house?"

Kaomi " Turn at the next light."

After about 30 more minutes of silence they pulled up to a house that looked kind of like a suburban mansion.

Kaomi "We're here, please come in with me?"

Inuyasha "no."

Kaomi "Puh-wheese?"

Inuyasha "whatever, but this girl better be home."

Kaomi "most likely she is, she should be expecting us, so come on."

Kaomi almost dragged Inuyasha out of the car and walked up to the door, rings the door bell, then waits a minute."

Inuyasha "well, she's not here, lets go."

Kagome "Is that you Kaomi!"

Kaomi screams, and then says, " Kagome it's been so long, you look so different!"

Kagome, a 5'7, human, long knee-length hair, average size body, 36b bust, and size 7 women behind, hazel eyes and a tannish skin color

You may look at me and think that I'm  
just a young girl  
but I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm looking' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's getting' his dough  
I'm not been too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

Kagome "not really, I've just turned 18 you know,"

Kaomi "Oh yeah, this is my friend Inuyasha."

Kagome "oh, the gang leader, hello."

Inuyasha "Hi." He says, as he looks Kagome up and down.

Kaomi "so what did you want us here for?"

Kagome "well."

Kaomi "Go ahead."

Kagome "come inside first and sit down, you would need to after you here this."

Kaomi and Inuyasha sit down on the couch.

Kagome "Um, well, Kaomi, Inuyasha, I want to join the gang."

Kaomi " What the hell are you talking about Kagome? What we do is dangerous stuff, besides recruiting is over."

Inuyasha "wait, you said yourself that she was smart, maybe we can give her a late requiting, all we need to do is give her some arms."

Kagome "No need to, I'm already armed, and I'll show you."

Kagome pulled up shirt to show a row of guns then said "ok, this is a Ak47, 48, and 49, and a mini. That's not all," she said as she pulled up her right pant leg to show a row or knives, and pulled up the left leg to show the same thing. Then she reached on her back and pulled out a mini grandee kit. "Ok, I think that's it, no wait, Kaomi, cover Inuyasha eyes for this one." Kagome took off her shirt and reached inside of her bra, got something out, then put her shirt back on. "And these are the keys to, lets see, a couple of cars, houses, gun warehouses, and helicopters, just don't ask where I got them."

Kaomi "Wow! How did you get all of this stuff!"

Kagome "A girl has her secrets, maybe is you let me join, I'll show you where and how to get it all."

Inuyasha "Damn, all of this is the real deal, ok, you're in."

Kaomi "What! She has not even been into recruiting!"

Inuyasha "yeah, but is she can get a lot more of this stuff, hell, she can join. So when do you plan on coming Kagome?"

Kagome "um…I don't know, maybe today."

Inuyasha "Whatever, wench…"

Kagome "what did you just call me? She said as she walked up to Inuyasha and stared him down.

Inuyasha "Wench, you got a problem with that?"

Kagome "Yes." Se said as she kicked him in the nuts. "I do." Then she kicked him in the dick again just because she wanted to.

Kaomi "oh, I forgot to mention that Kagome has attitude problems."

Inuyasha "you think!" he said as he started to moan on the floor while Kagome and Kaomi go up to her room to get her things.

Kaomi "so what do you think of Inuyasha?"

Kagome "well, he is hot, but he is also very rude."

Kaomi "well, I've gotten used to it and I don't get to happy, he's a play boy, and he's never had on girl longer than two weeks."

Kagome "Well, not if I beat him to it."

Kaomi "Hm…you are quite a bitch, aren't you?"

Kagome "no! I just want to see if I can beat him at his own game!"

Kaomi "ok, but don't say I told you so."

Kagome "what about you?"

Kaomi "what about me?"

Kagome "do you like Inuyasha?"

Kaomi "well of course I have to like Inuyasha, he's our gang leader…"

Kagome "no, I mean like Inuyasha"

Kaomi "No!"

Kagome "ok, then I'll take that answer for now, but he's still hot." Just then Inuyasha knocks on the bedroom door.

Kagome "yeah?'

Inuyasha "some kid is on the phone asking for you wench."

Kagome "shut-up!" she said as she walked over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello?"

Sota "yeah, hey sis, are you leaving tonight?"

Kagome "Yeah, but remember I'm going to miss you and when your older I'll see if you can join."

Sota "ok, cool."

Kagome "You remember the story you're supposed to tell mom and Grandpa?"

Sota "Yeah."

Kagome "ok, I'll call you later."

Sota "bye."

Kagome puts down the phone, and walks over to Kaomi, and Kaomi says " You didn't tell you mom you were leaving!"

Kagome "no, I couldn't, it would break her heart!"

Kaomi "how do you think she feels now?"

Kagome "Well, to her I'm going away to boarding school."

Kaomi "Are you for real?"

Kagome "yeah, she bought it, that's why she gave me these!" She said as she pulled out a wallet and drops one end on the floor, the whole thing was filled with credit cards."

Kaomi "well, I guess you and me are going to have a lot of fun tomorrow."

Kagome "Come on let's go."

Kagome and Kaomi grab some bags and grad them to the front door.

Kaomi " oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Kaomi, I need you to drive my car on the way back," then she winked.

Kaomi "oh, sure, I don't think Inuyasha will mind."

Kagome "It's only because that car is valuable to me and I want to take it with me."

Kaomi "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha "What!"

Kaomi "come here!"

Inuyasha "why?"

Kaomi "because we're leaving!"

Inuyasha "ok, ok hold on."

Kaomi "now, you have you put this stuff in your truck.

Inuyasha "whatever, you owe me for this visit, both of you." He said as he started to carry the bags toward his truck and then started up his truck.

Inuyasha "will you hurry up!"

Kaomi " I'm not going with you, I'm driving Kagome's car"

Inuyasha "what! I have to drive alone with her, she's crazy and why can't she drive her own car?"

Kagome "Because you have my stuff and I don't trust you, and if I drive I might lose you guys."

Inuyasha "whatever."

As Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car Kagome said " oh, by the way, I need to stop somewhere, its going to take about a hour or two, I hope you don't mind, but you can come in with me."

Inuyasha "Whatever, just tell me where to go."


End file.
